danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Dgo
Dgo is the twenty-third game created on Dan-Ball, released on 20 November 2015. It is based on the board game "Go". This is the first game released after HTML5 support was made for the older games and is the first game only available in HTML5. Menu *Board Size: A board size of X gives a board of dimensions X*X. 4 board sized are available, namely 7, 9, 13 and 19. *Player Type: PL vs CPU allows a single player to play against the AI. PL vs PL is for 2 players. *Collar: In PL vs CPU, the player can select his colour, either black or white. Black goes first. *CPU level: In PL vs CPU, the player can select the difficulty of the CPU. Currently only LV1 is available. *Handicap: Setting this to any option other than "non" will preset the game with black pieces in a predetermined form as a handicap for the black side. The numbers indicate the number of black pieces that are preset and the maximum handicap is dependent on board size. The following list shows possible handicaps and the initial position of black pieces placed through handicaps. **Board Size 7: No handicaps allowed. **Board Size 9: Handicaps of 2 to 4 are allowed. ***Handicap of 2: (3,7), (7,3) ***Handicap of 3: (3,7), (7,3), (7,7) ***Handicap of 4: (3,3), (3,7), (7,3), (7,7) **Board Size 13: Handicaps of 2 to 5 are allowed. ***Handicap of 2: (4,10), (10,4) ***Handicap of 3: (4,10), (10,4), (10,10) ***Handicap of 4: (4,4), (4,10), (10,4), (10,10) ***Handicap of 5: (4,4), (4,10), (7,7), (10,4), (10,10) **Board Size 19: Handicaps of 2 to 9 are allowed. ***Handicap of 2: (4,16), (16,4) ***Handicap of 3: (4,16), (16,4), (16,16) ***Handicap of 4: (4,4), (4,16), (16,4), (16,16) ***Handicap of 5: (4,4), (4,16), (10,10), (16,4), (16,16) ***Handicap of 6: (4,4), (4,10), (4,16), (16,4), (16,10), (16,16) ***Handicap of 7: (4,4), (4,10), (4,16), (10,10), (16,4), (16,10), (16,16) ***Handicap of 8: (4,4), (4,10), (4,16), (10,4), (10,16), (16,4), (16,10), (16,16) ***Handicap of 9: (4,4), (4,10), (4,16), (10,4), (10,10), (10,16), (16,4), (16,10), (16,16) Controls *Left clicking places a piece when it is the player's turn. Holding the left mouse button will show red lines indicating the position to be placed. *'Area' shows the territory of the players/CPU. *'Pass' allows the player to pass his/her turn. *'Undo' allows the player to revoke his/her previous move. Any computer moves after the players move are also revoked. *'Redo' allows players to play the previously undone moves again. *'Start' undoes all moves since the game has started. *'End' plays all the undone moves to the most recent move. *'Kifu' shows the current number of moves played in the game. Placing Pieces Black goes first and players place their pieces alternatively. When a piece is placed such that pieces of that colour completely surrounds a piece (or pieces) of the other colour (or the border of the board if applicable) from the 4 ordinal directions, the surrounded pieces are removed from the board. A piece cannot be placed such that: *Piece(s) of the same colour will be completely surrounded by the other colour, unless this move can remove the piece(s) of another colour. *The board will return to its state one turn ago (called Ko). Territory and Points The territory of each colour is counted by the system and can be checked with the Area button. The points are calculated by Black Territory - White Territory - 6.5 A positive point indicates the Black side is in advantage, while a negative point indicates the White side is in advantage. The -6.5 point is known as Komi, which exists as a balance for the advantage of the Black side which goes first, and incidentally also breaks ties with the 0.5 point. When there are no more valid moves or when both players pass consecutively, the game ends and the winner is determined. Black wins at positive points and White wins at negative points. Rules Page Since 27th November, 2015 a new page was made to further explain the rules. The page is available here. Trivia *Dgo is the first game on Dan-Ball that was released after the HTML5 era ended. **Because of this, it is also the first game that does not have a JavaApplet equivalent. History Category:Web games Category:Dgo